


Alone in Good Company

by frenchposie



Series: Companionship of a Captain and a Doctor [1]
Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Angst, Comrades, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchposie/pseuds/frenchposie
Summary: Tired of being the fool of the officer gatherings, Stephen wonders if he has outlived his usefulness on the HMS Surprise.Takes place a few months after the end of the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

The roar of the officers laughter rang in his ears… again.  Stephen smiled awkwardly, knowing as he always had that Jack had lead him down a road of humor at the surgeon’s expense.  He reminded himself that this was his role to play – that of the simple friend of the illustrious captain.  Were these stories written down, he was certain that his character would be that of the fool.

There was a cruel irony in it.  Had he decided to stay in England – and not joined the Royal Navy – Stephen would be a respected member of society.  But, onboard the HMS Surprise, he was a point of humour – one to be jabbed at.  It infuriated him that he could treat all manner of ailments, that his hands could perform the most intricate of surgeries, and that his inquisitive mind could compare the new animals, flora, and fauna that they discovered with what was known.  But, he never saw the joke until he was at the end of it. 

And the laughter continued on.  

Hurt brown eyes, that had been at the end of these jokes just once too many times gazed at the captain.  Jack met his look, tilting his broad chin just a bit to the side, as deep brown eyes questioned the lack of smile on his old friend’s face.  Out of habit, Stephen’s shoulders drooped as he smiled, pushing the hurt deep down.  It felt as though icicles prickled his chest as he swallowed his pride yet again and chased it with a glass of wine. 

He knew that Jack saw him, for those caring brown eyes of his friend did not leave his face, even as other stories were told and the night descended into quiet companionship.  For once he found himself unable to concentrate on much of anything, but the jabs of those more versed in maritime affairs and leadership than he. 

He reminded himself that his job was important, if not isolating, and was one of the first people to excuse themselves once the meal was over.

“Must be hard for ye,” Killick said, passing the doctor as Stephen returned to the infirmary.  “To be the butt of the jokes night after night.”

Shocked by the accuracy of the statement, Stephen drew himself up to his full height, which was not much taller than the other man.  “You forget yourself,” he said without the force that a statement the likes of which he had received deserved. 

“It’s right anyway, init?” Killick responded, making his way to the galley.

_Yes, it was correct,_ Stephen thought to himself.  He fought the urge to grab his cello and bring it to the main cabin for a night of harmonious playing.  He did not feel in harmony with anything at this moment.  Rather he felt out of sync.  Out of sync and out of place.

His chest constricted at the thought that came next – that the captain merely saw him as a fool.  A necessary part of the ship, but too foolish to truly be the man’s friend or equal.  While in the service to the Crown, Jack was the captain and the superior.  Stephen knew that.  But, he suddenly wondered if all of those years of friendship were for naught and that he was the only one of the two that felt that he was in the presence of an intellectual equal and a boon companion. 

The thought stole his breath as he recalled all of the jokes at his expense – the ones that he barely understood but made the other officers laugh.  The jokes that made the midshipmen look at him – or, worse, avoid looking at him – uneasily.   He wished that he had someone to talk to about his thoughts.  But, all he had was his diary.  These thoughts were too precarious to put down, and paper was too scarce to burn.  His only constant companion through these years had been Jack, and he was loathe to bother then man more than his friendship already had.

A knock came on his door, and he thought about ignoring it.  He wondered if it was one of the midshipmen.  Most of the adults simply walked in unless it was one of the few times he had the door barred.  Upon opening the door, he was surprised to see the captain standing there, hands clasped behind his back.

“Jack,” Stephen said, moving back to let him in.  He scratched the back of his neck as he did so.  They were both men of habit, so it should not have come as a surprise to Stephen that Jack had sought his companionship. 

“Stephen, I believe I owe you an apology,” Jack said, turning to look up at his old friend.  He could tell that the joke had bothered Stephen far more than any of the others told over the years.  He wasn’t certain what it was about the joke that had upset his friend, but he had not meant to do it.  Stephen’s lack of understanding of naval affairs helped Jack set up what he knew were simple and unsophisticated jokes. 

“Do you?” Stephen said, moving to sit down on his work bench.  He did not want to have this discussion now, especially since he was not certain exactly what they would be discussing.  He hadn’t sorted his own feelings out beyond their fiery and passionate stages.  Until logic was applied, he did not want to bore or –worse – bother the captain with his thoughts. 

“Yes, I did not mean to upset you at supper.” A small smile graced his lips in semi-wordless apology.

A tight smile and then, “Well for whatever measure of forgiveness you feel you need, you have it.”   His feelings were inconsequential, he was realizing as he recalled years of jokes at his expense, and the way he felt spoken down to whenever he tried to ask a question to gain better understanding.  He cared little what the other officers thought of him.  But, his heart felt nearly ablaze with sadness at the realization that his old friend had not been his friend at all, merely humoring him all the years. 

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand.  “Now if you’ll forgive me I am not feeling like myself tonight.  I believe I need a bit of rest.”

Jack’s hand found Stephens upper arm with a gentle squeeze.  “Are you unwell?” That would explain so much – why his friend had drank so much wine; why he had not touched his food; and why his sense of humor had faded into near nonexistence. 

“I’m tired,” Stephen answered honestly.  “I’ll be fine.”  The caring side that his … that Jack was showing warred with the thoughts in his mind.   Were Stephen so inconsequential to him, would Jack show this level of concern?  Was it concern from one from friend to another?  Concern from a captain to a doctor? Perhaps it was a mixture of both.   The thoughts swirled around Stephen’s head making him physically dizzy.

To say that Jack didn’t believe what was being stated would be a falsehood.  He did believe that Stephen was tired and that he would be fine, but he did not believe that there was nothing more wrong with his friend. 

“Would you like me to stay?”  Jack asked, loosening his grip on the other man’s arm.  It wasn’t an unreasonable or out of the ordinary request.  Both of them had difficult nights in the past, and one would watch over the other while for company and protection.   Whatever was bothering his dear friend, he didn’t want Stephen to suffer through it alone.

“Not tonight.”  A pause.  “Thank you,” Stephen added as an afterthought.  He said nothing more, leaving the captain to let himself out. 

_How does one tell their closest friend that they know that they were never friends to begin with?_


	2. Seen by the Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midshipmen Blackeney notices that there is something wrong with the doctor, and tries to help.

The next day brought clear skies and a gentle wind.  The sun beat down on the ship, but the heat was not unrelenting.  Rather it was a pleasant day, the likes of which were precious few.  Stephen skipped his morning meal, his stomach not quite settled from the tumultuous night of emotional dreams that plagued his mind. 

As he walked the deck, the doctor drew in a strong breath of fresh air.  He wondered if he was becoming ill.  His lungs and sinuses felt free from congestion, so he wasn’t certain if that was the reason that sadness had filled the place where companionship and camaraderie had lingered for so long. 

Looking out over the miles of ocean that stretched in front of him, he found himself missing the shared looks, smiles, and laughter.  His friendship with the captain was just that – friendship.  Certainly the man hadn’t meant anything by it.  He just wished he didn’t feel so addlebrained when the jokes were told.  If he at least understood them, he wouldn’t feel so out of place.

Clearing his throat, he went up to Midshipman Blackeney, who was speaking with another one of the crew about a rope that needed to be tarred.  Waiting a moment, he caught the young man’s eye, smiling a bit when the boy came up to him.

“Are you feeling better, doctor?” the young boy asked, kindly.

“I am,” the doctor lied easily.  “I wonder if you might be willing to explain something to me, Mr. Blackeney.”  The knot which had been twisting in Stephen’s stomach since supper the night before was growing.  How foolish was he to be asking a child to explain what he was certain was a simple joke to him?  But, the young lad had shown great kindness not only to him, but to others as well.  He knew that the boy would handle the situation as delicately as a young man of his stature could.

“Yes, sir,” the young man replied, looking up at the doctor, his eyes squinting against the sun.

“Might you explain the joke from last night to me.  I’m afraid I don’t know what Oicurmt means, you see.”

The boys’ eyes shifted as he took a deep breath.  “It’s not a word, sir.  It’s an anagram.  So, the joke is that she wrote, oh, I see you are empty.”  He licked his bottom lip, hoping that he had kept his voice at an appropriate volume as to not embarrass the good doctor. 

Stephen felt every bit the dolt that he had before he understood the punch line of the joke.  Giving the boy an awkward smile, he thanked him.  “I’m in your debt,” he mumbled, walking back down towards the infirmary. 

He knew it, years away at sea had made him seaworthy, but intellectually inadequate.  He wondered how long it would be until the captain ceased seeking him out at night.  Certainly there were more able minded men onboard the ship for him to spend his time with.  Why would he waste his time with someone who could not keep up with his own mind? 

He wondered how long it had been like this.  How long had Jack been humoring him, watching his mind fade into disarray.   Far too young to retire, the doctor knew that he had but one recourse: he had to resign. 

Laughter of the elder officers rang out and echoed in the doctor’s head.  He just knew that they were laughing at him.  Mr. Blackeney must have told them what he asked.  What a fool he was to not simply let it go like always.  What an addlebrained old fool.

Realizing too late that the laughter was coming from in front of him, he smiled at the group assembled.  They looked at him as though he had intruded on a private interlude, which he was certain that he had.  Neither a member of the officers, nor of the crew he often felt like an outcast and was treated as such. The captain had been the only exception.

“Ah Stephen!” Jack said, emphatically, when he looked up.  “We were just talking about navigation,” he explained, his voice still jovial about whatever the joke had been. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the humor,” the doctor stammered.

The smile that had been on Jack’s face swept off of it.  “Ah, you wouldn’t would you?” he asked, coming up to him and clapping him on the shoulder.    Why don’t you go draw a beetle or something?  We’ll talk later.”

Scratching the side of his face, Stephen merely nodded and walked off.  He had hoped that they would explain the joke –whatever it was.  But, no… that wasn’t his designation.   He couldn’t learn what he wasn’t taught.  And, no one seemed interested in teaching him.  Why would they?  He wasn’t a soldier or a sailor.  He was a doctor.  He was different.  Unwanted until he was needed, he was certain that there were other physicians that would be better suited for this position.  Perhaps they could fill the gap that Stephen could not. 

A lump that he could not swallow away formed up in his throat.  He did not want to leave the HMS Surprise, and he wanted there to be another way around his feelings.  After all, they were simply feelings.  They would go away in time, and he would hate himself if he was no longer under the command of his friend, Captain Jack Aubrey.

Face in his hands, finger tips pushed against his eyelids, he took a deep breath and leaned his elbows against his desk.  There had to be something better than stewing in his own emotions to do.  While he didn’t wish harm on anyone, he did wish for something to do.  He wished they were close enough to land for him to find a beetle.  

He was not certain how long he stayed in that position, but a quiet knock caused him to raise his head up.  “Ah, Mr. Blackeney, how can I be of assistance?” he asked, looking into the boy’s kind eyes.

“I was wondering, sir.   How does one draw as fine detail as you?” His voice was quiet – uncertain. 

Unsure of what the boy was playing at, the doctor paused.  “Practice.”

“Yes, but, everything I draw looks very flat.  You are able to draw depth.  Could you show me?”  he asked.

At the doctor’s nod, the boy pulled a stool over to the desk, and the doctor pulled out paper, pens, ink, and a specimen.   “It’s all about shapes and shadows you see,” the doctor described, as he began to teach the boy basic drawing techniques.

After a time, the doctor looked at the young boy who soaked up information like a sponge.  “Mr. Blackeney, could I ask a favor of you? “

The blonde haired boy looked up, his eyes crinkled in askance.  “Certainly, sir.”

The doctor bit at his bottom lip for a moment before asking, “Would you be willing to teach me about how a ship works?”

Clearly taken by surprise by the request the boy blinked at the size of the request.  “I can answer any questions you have,” he said.  “But, I don’t quite know where to begin.”

The doctor smiled sadly, pulling his glasses off.  “It’s nothing,” he said with a pinched smile.  “Forget I brought it up.”

“No!” The midshipman retorted quickly.  “You just… jot down your questions and I’ll answer them.  I won’t tell anyone you’re asking, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” 

A gentle nod.  “Yes, thank you.”  He put his glasses back on.  “I’m afraid you know quite a bit more than I about life onboard a ship, Mr. Blackeney.”

“And you know more about being a doctor and a surgeon and a naturalist.  It doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right? I mean, we can teach each other.”

Struck by the honesty of the statement, the doctor merely nodded.  Some of the tension in his mind eased.  Somehow this young man had said precisely what he needed to hear.  Something that he knew held value.

Barely aware that Mr. Blackeney was leaving to get ready for supper, the doctor leaned his fingers against his mouth, tapping… thinking.  


	3. Don Quixote on the HMS Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things are about to break apart they come back together again.

His thoughts kept him away that night, and Jack did not come calling.  More interested in talking amongst the men, Stephen did not venture in any way towards his friend's cabin.  It was one of his favorite roles on board the ship.  While he typically did not enjoy the topic of conversation of the lesser refined men, it did allow him to keep his finger on the pulse of the ship.  

That being known, he knew that he could not stave off another dinner.   Tying his cravat, he made the mental note to keep his feelings to himself.  They were only feelings, he chastised himself.  They should not have had the power to control him like they were.  Nay, they were getting in the way of a truly glorious friendship - one that had lasted many years and survived the trials and tribulations of war.  He was a close friend of Captain Jack Aubrey, and with that came specific obligations.  One of which was to be the person to poke fun at while others were around.  He was there to make Jack look better. 

Dinner was another fine meal of salted meats, apples, and wine.   He smiled at everyone, and gave Mr. Blackeney a bit of a respectful nod.  The boy had earned it after all.   Part of him was ashamed for asking for such assistance from what some would see as a child.  But, the boy had temporarily captained the HMS Surprise, proving himself more of a man than many older than him.  He tried to give the captain the same nod, but found that the smile that he was able to easily give Mr. Blackeney was much harder to give to his old friend. 

As per usual, the conversation trended toward jokes.  Stephen looked down and smiled at the stories that he remembered.  He enjoyed the reprieve when a conversation surfaced about the battle with the Acheron.  He had been there for that - and it was one of the only times that he was truly afraid for his friend.  He hated when Jack personally lead boarding parties.  Even the memory left a rumbling feeling in his stomach.  

"When we were last in port, I heard about an octopus that was so big that it could break apart a ship!" Mr. Blackeney said, as  the conversation shifted.  "Have you ever seen an octopus that big, doctor?" 

Stephen's heart sank.  He knew that the lad had likely lead into that because of Stephen's interest in nature.  But, the truth was, "I'm afraid I haven't.  I've seen the very long, perhaps a third of the length of the ship.  But, I certainly haven't seen anything that could grab onto and break apart a ship."  He took a drink of wine.  Maybe he really was a relic, a man who was ready to retire - to resign.  The navy wouldn't retire him out for another few years at least.  He had been sending money home, of course. And his financier had kept him up to date on his monetary state.  "Sounds like an exaggeration."

"An exaggeration, he says!" a loud voice laughed.   It belonged to one of the more experienced officers that had been posted to the HMS Surprise the last time they returned to England.  

Stephen knew little of him, and was uncertain what his angle was.  But, he smiled good naturedly.  He was about to inquire about the statement when the officer continued. 

"That octopus, young Mr. Blackeney, is rather like you're doctor here.  Holding onto the ship long beyond its time."  He continued to laugh and slapped a knee. 

Stephen was struck dumb, his jaw slack.  Now he knew... he _knew_  that it was time to go. 

The captain's face went red with anger.  "You speak out of turn, Leftenant Chandler.  Stephen is a valued member of this crew, and is irreplaceable.  Just because an octopus has not tried to destroy this ship does not mean that he is not a skilled naturalist."

Chastised, the man quieted.  "My apologies, doctor," he said quietly, ignoring the looks of disapproval that he was receiving from around the table.  

"Speaking of naturalist," Stephen said, pushing himself back from the table.  "If you'll excuse me, I have to check on some nocturnal specimens.  Excuse me."  The wooden legs of the chair scraped loudly against the wooden floor as he made his way out.  

"Doctor!" the captain called to him, clearly confused about what was going on.  "Your food."  He knew that Stephen had been eaten less in the past week.  He had been asking Killick about the doctor's eating habits over the past few days.  Aside from a few meals with the crew, he hadn't been eating much.  Dinners together, he had come to realize, was a way he knew that his officers were well.  Concern welled up in his chest as he looked imploringly at his friend. 

"Give it to someone who deserves it," Stephen muttered making his way out the door. 

"Now hear me, sir," the Captain said to Chandler, his voice dangerously low.  "That man is a trusted and necessary member of my crew.  His intelligence is unmatched by anyone on board.  And perhaps it was simply a bit of exaggeration because in all my years at sea, I have never seen it either."  

The Leftenant said nothing and the room became eerily quiet.  

Mr. Blackeney had been looking at the door, as though he implored the doctor to come back in.  He had known that the man had been down in the mouth lately, but he had never seen him up and leave a dinner before, especially not when there was food on his plate.  While they were well provisioned food only stayed good so long.  He had known that something was wrong when the doctor asked him for assistance on knowledge of the ship.  The doctor's knowledge and focus was impeccable.  Not a man on board had not been treated in some way by the good doctor.  

"Mr. Blackeney, please take the food that Stephen left and eat it in your hammock.  I don't want you to be here for this."  The captain's voice cut through his thoughts.  

"Yes, sir," he said, picking up the doctor's plate and leaving the room in a hurry.  

It took him a bit of time, but he found the doctor.  By that time the food was cold, but it was still fresh.  The doctor leaned against the railing, looking out across the water.  "It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, not knowing who had found him.  

"Aye, sir.  I have your food, sir."  

The doctor smiled at the lad.  "You're a good man.  Thank you."  He took the plate and took a few hungry bites of his food.  "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, letting his gaze drift back to the sea.  

"I apologize for turning the conversation that way," the younger of the two stated. 

The doctor smiled at him.  "It wasn't your fault.  Thank you for trying to turn the conversation to something I could partake in."  The world had become a much bigger place than he ever imagined.  This past week of feeling small, almost provincial, was taking it's toll on him.  He was tired, and his eye caught the shine of the cannon ball.  He blinked back a few tears, thankful for the darkness and the moon only peeking from behind the clouds.  He wondered how the young man had gotten over the suicide of Midshipman Hollum.  After all that had happened right in front of him.  

As though following his line of sight, Mr. Blackeney stepped between the doctor and the cannonballs.  "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?  The wind turns cold at night and it wouldn't do for the ships doctor to catch a chill." 

The doctor smiled.  "How are you sleeping?  Better as of late?"  He knew that in the months after the suicide, the lad had trouble sleeping.  He had given him a few draughts and even allowed him to sleep in the infirmary for a few of the bad nights.  

A shrug.  "Sometimes. Sometimes I still see him, like, um, like we're having a conversation.  I wish I was stronger back then.   Um, maybe I could have stopped him."  His friend's death was a loss.  Perhaps not so much to the navy, but certainly to the world.  The man should never have been part of the navy - he didn't have the stomach for it.  But, he was a good person.  And good people were getting hard to come by.  

"I can put the hammock back up again.  Just for bad nights, of course," the doctor offered. 

Torn between the comfort that the kind offer brought him and being perceived as a child, Mr. Blackeney paused.  

Taking the opportunity, the doctor drew in a deep breath.  "So tell me, Mr. Blackeney.  Why is that you tar the ship in the heat of day.  It's much cooler out now.  Wouldn't it be less of a hardship to have the men work at night?"  He looked at the lad expectantly. 

The midshipman looked at the older man as though he had lost his mind.  There were so many reasons that things weren't done that way that he didn't quite know where to start answering.  "Well for one thing, it's dangerous to work at night.  It's hard to see the rigging.  Also the sun melts the tar - making it both easier to work with and adhering it to the ropes and deck." 

The doctor nodded.  "Do excuse me.  I'm going to retire.  I'll latch up your hammock again.  Feel free to use it whenever you need.  We'll say that you're helping me look in on specimens or fell asleep after extra drawing training.  Not to worry."  His shoes clacked in the darkness as he retired to quarters. 

"That was a kind thing you did, Stephen," Jack said, as he came down the stairs.  

"I was wondering where you were," Stephen said, ushering the captain towards the infirmary.  It was unlike Jack to let a member of his crew stay so isolated.  That he was watching the exchange between himself and young Mr. Blackeney surprised the doctor not at all. 

"I need to talk to you, " Jack said, his tone broaching no room for argument, as he lead the two men towards the great cabin.  

Years of keeping in step with the captain made his stride an easy one to follow, and Stephen did so without noticing.  

Closing the door behind him, the captain looked at him.  "What has been on your mind, Stephen.  I know you haven't been yourself these past few days."  They hadn't received news from England since they last made port.  He wondered if his friend had received news from home that hadn't been imparted on him.  There was little else that he could imagine could affecting his friend in such a way.  

The doctor sat down heavily as he tried to gather his thoughts.  "I never realized that we had gotten so old." 

Jack barked a laugh.  "Speak for yourself.  I'm as young as I have ever been."  His smile was swept away like a icy wind when he realized that Stephen wasn't smiling.  "Are you ill?"

"I don't think so," Stephen answered.  "Maybe sick of heart.  But, that's my own fault."  How did one tell their closest friend that they didn't trust the friendship?  He knew his doubt would hurt Jack, and he never wished to do any such thing. 

"Explain please."  When Stephen did not answer, Jack continued with, "Please don't make me order you to tell me what is going on." 

A deep breath, let go in a sigh.  Stephen looked up, losing the focus that his spectacles afforded him.  "I don't know how to say this, Jack."

"Just tell me what it is."  He had suffered enough anxiety about this.  "What did I say?  What did I do that upset you so much?"

Stephen bowed his head.  "It's not what you did, or what you said.  It's that I'm too foolish to have conversation with you and the other officers.  I've become the  Don Quixote of the crew.  The fool who thinks he's an equal.  And," he swallowed, but was cut off before he could continue.

"Stephen, I have known you for many years.  I've never known you to be a fool."

"I don't understand your jokes.  I know I'm being baited, but I don't know what the punch line will be.  I'm tired of being laughed at.  Maybe, maybe Leftenant Chandler was correct.  Maybe I've held on to our friendship, to this ship, past my prime.  Past my usefulness."

"Now that is not the case.  Chandler had been dealt with accordingly.  He will _not_ give you a problem again. "  He thought about the jokes.  He did tend to set Stephen up to talk about his research before making some only partially related joke.   But, how could a person whom he admired so strongly feel that he was the ships fool?  How could such an intelligent man and skilled surgeon think so little of himself?  

"Thank you," Stephen whispered.  If he could recluse himself from dinners going forward he would.  But, he knew that was not appropriate.  

"You are my dearest friend, Stephen.  Your intellectual nature, the way that you look at the world.  The way you can have a conversation with me, with the crew, or even with the midshipmen - and we all trust you.  Your nature is a rare specimen of humanity.  Do not trouble yourself with affairs of the ship.  That's my job.  And you are a fantastic surgeon, and the strongest man I've ever known."

Stephen snorted in disbelief. 

Jack shot him an angry look.  "I don't use these words lightly, Stephen.  I watched you do surgery on yourself!  That took an amazing amount of skill and fortitude and strength - the likes of which I have never seen before.  I can't imagine being that strong of will or of heart."  He put his hand on his friend's arm and squeezed lightly.  A pain of guilt exploded in his chest for allowing a man whom he adored with the love of a brother to feel as though he were foolish and underappreciated.  

A nod.  "Thank you."  A pause and then, "The crew is in good spirits.  They feel that the next few months are going to bring a fair amount of excitement.  They have also been talking of this octopus that swallows ships whole.  It seems the world beneath us has opened to us," he said, giving Jack a comfortable smile. 

Jack took the accepted non-verbal apology for what it was and smiled.  "Then you should start drawing how that would be possible.  And we'll strengthen the ship to meet this new monster."  He smiled at the premise of coming face to face with a sea monster.  As the excitement flowed through his veins, he knew that there were few on earth that he would rather face this new adventure with then the man at his side. 

And Stephen knew it as well. 


End file.
